rendez vous
by Cannelle-chan
Summary: une petite tranche de vie de l'équipe Ino, Shika et Choji entre vie sentimentale et mission
1. rendez vous

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Lavlav-san

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Les personnages centraux de cette histoire sont Shika ainsi qu'Ino. Donc si cela ne vous dérange pas lisez, sinon passez votre chemin.

**Rendez vous.**

Le Ciel était dégagé, quelques nuages passaient de temps à autre. Le temps était frais mais agréable. Shikamaru aurait pu regarder ce paysage pendant des heures. Cela lui permettait de se détendre, d'oublier les soucis du travail et surtout de réfléchir au calme. Ce lieu était son havre de paix même si on venait quelques fois le déranger.

- Shikamaru ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques encore ici ? Je te cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure !

Shikamaru soupira et se redressa en reconnaissant la voix.

- Hai , hai , maintenant tu m'as retrouvé. Qu'est ce que tu veux Ino ?

- C'est hokage-sama qui te cherche ! Elle aurait besoin que tu ailles chercher des cornes de cerfs pour certains remèdes.

- Je peux dire adieu à la sieste ! dit il en se relevant.

- Dormir, faire la sieste ! Tu ne sais faire que ça. Tu es vraiment désespérant, je n'ai jamais vu un garçon de ton âge qui pensait déjà comme un vieux. Regarde un peu autour de toi, les autres sont tout de même plus actifs que tu ne peux l'être.

Shikamaru la regardait ennuyé. La jeune fille s'était pas mal embellie avec le temps. Ses cheveux blonds avaient poussés, son caractère était encore plus affirmé, beaucoup de garçons la courtisaient même si elle ne répondait que très rarement aux avances, elle s'était aussi pas mal assagit et s'énervait beaucoup moins souvent qu'auparavant. Shikamaru avait remarqué cette lente transformation chez son amie, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

- Arrêtes un peu s'il te plaît, j'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère. Elle aussi commence à me prendre la tête.

- Elle s'inquiète pour toi c'est normal. Même moi je m'inquiète quand tu donnes l'impression à tout le monde que rien ne t'intéresse dans la vie a part dormir.

Shikamaru fut surpris de ce que venait de dire Ino. Il lui sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa coéquipière.

- Vous êtes trop galères les filles, vous vous faites beaucoup de soucis pour pas grand-chose. Bon je te laisse si je ne veux pas subir la colère d'Hokage-sama.

Shikamaru quitta les lieux en faisant un signe de salut à Ino. Il se dirigea chez lui pour voir ou en était l'état des cerfs ainsi que des cornes qu'ils avaient en stock. Il prit plusieurs bocaux de cornes réduits en poudre et se rendit à l'hôpital sachant déjà où il trouverait Tsunade-sama.

- Tiens tu es enfin là Shikamaru ! Tu m'apportes ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Oui voila Tsunade sama. Vous nous en demandez de plus en plus en ce moment. Je trouve çà étonnant qu'on ai autant besoin de remèdes alors que la situation est assez tranquille en ce moment.

- Ce n'est pas pour ceux de Konoha. Au pays de la foudre, certains villages alliés sont infectés par une étrange épidémie. Cela se répand à une vitesse assez effrayante. Ils ont besoin de toute l'aide qu'ils pourront trouver, c'est pourquoi ils ont fait appel à nous.

- Cette épidémie…qu'elle est-elle exactement ?

- Je ne saurais pas exactement te le dire… Mais tout ce que je sais c'est que ce remède à base de corne de cerf fonctionne parfaitement. Donc je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide ainsi que celle de ton père pour m'aider, il y en aura pour un moment à régler tout çà.

- Hai, Tsunade sama.

Shikamaru commençait à réaliser la somme de travail que cela allait lui prendre pour faire tout ce travail. Il soupira mais se décida finalement à se mettre au travail. Il sortit de l'hopital et prit la direction du parc aux cerfs. Sur le chemin pourtant il s'arrêta en entendant une conversation particulière.

- C'est ce soir que tu sors avec Ino,Tama ?

- Ouais, depuis le temps que je lui demande, elle a enfin accepté. Elle est vraiment canon comme nana. Ca n'a pas été facile mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre.

- Comment tu as réussi veinard ?

- Elle est pas mal fleur bleue. Il n'y avait qu'à faire ressortir mon côté « romantique » dit Tama de façon cynique. Ce soir je lui fais le grand jeu et après je pourrais faire tout ce que je veux avec elle !

- Haha, la pauvre ! Encore une future victime ! Pour ton tableau de chasse, cette Ino ça va être la grande classe.

Shikamaru avait écouté. Il fronça les sourcils. Alors comme ça Ino s'était fait avoir par un abruti, coureur de jupons. Quelle imbécile ! A toujours chercher le prince charmant, elle se faisait avoir par des pourritures dans ce genre là !

- Bah ça ne me regarde pas après tout. Elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veut. Pensa le jeune homme

Finalement, il retourna chez lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise tout de même. Il se mit au travail avec son père, entre s'occuper des cerfs, s'occuper des cornes, les réduire en poudre, les expédier à l'hôpital et après charger des carrioles remplies de ces remèdes.

En fin d'après midi il s'accorda une pause et alla se promener un peu en ville. Prendre l'air lui permettait de souffler un peu.

- Tiens qu'est ce que tu fais par ici ?

Shikamaru se retourna.

- Ino ? Je pourrais te retourner la question ! Ce n'est pas vraiment par ici ta maison.

- Si tu veux tout savoir j'ai rendez vous ce soir et je me dirigeais vers mon point de rendez vous. Tu peux répondre à ma question maintenant.

- Je prenais une pause dans mon travail. De toute façon pour ce soir je ne pense pas qu'on pourra en faire plus. Qui est la malheureuse victime qui a eut droit à un rendez vous ? Dit il en rigolant.

Il regarda plus attentivement la jeune fille. Elle s'était bien habillée, maquillée et avait aussi soignée ses cheveux. « Qu'est ce qu'une fille peut être compliquée…Heureusement nous pour sortir on se prend moins la tête. »

- Shikamaru espèce d'imbécile tu n'as pas le droit de dire çà ! Ce garçon a beaucoup de classe, très séduisant et surtout galant ! Des qualités qu'il faudrait que tu développes plus mon pauvre.

Shikamaru était assez agacé par ces remarques.

- Imbécile ! Si tu savais ce que ton chevalier galant pense de toi ! Je l'ai entendu parler de toi ainsi que du rendez vous de ce soir.

Ino parût vraiment énervée prête à gifler le jeune homme.

- C'est minable ce que tu fais ! On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était très moche de raconter les propos que les garçons pouvaient se raconter entre eux ?

Shika se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une gaffe.

- Hai, hai pardon, j'aurai mieux fait de me taire sur ce coup là !

- Je crois aussi ! Bon je dois y aller sinon je vais trop le faire attendre.

- Ino ? Fais quand même attention à toi !

Ino le regarda puis lui accorda quand même un sourire et fit signe que oui. Shika la laissa partir et se dirigea vers son endroit favori. Dans une petite clairière pour se reposer un peu. Pour une fois, il était vraiment troublé. Il n'arrêtait pas de voir le visage de son amie triste et en colère contre lui. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de la vie sentimentale d'Ino mais de savoir qu'un pauvre type se moquait d'elle et de ses sentiments, çà l'énervait. Finalement, se rendant compte qu'il n'arriverait pas à se détendre, il se leva et repartit en direction de chez lui.

Le lendemain, la journée pour Shika était vraiment chargée, les remèdes devaient partir du village aujourd'hui, pour qu'en fin de semaine au plus tard les villages contaminés puissent obtenir des soins adéquats. Il n'avait pas pu voir Ino de la matinée pour savoir si ça allait pour elle. Pendant le midi, il demanda à son père une pause et sortit pour aller voir Ino. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait réellement pour elle mais…On ne sait jamais si elle avait besoin d'une épaule amie au cas ou sa sortie s'était mal passée…Il essayait de se trouver pleins prétextes pour se convaincre que cela lui était un peu égale. Résultat il se retrouva devant la boutique de fleurs et salua la mère d'Ino.

- Bonjour madame, est ce que Ino est ici par hasard ?

- Oui mais pour le moment elle ne veut pas sortir de sa chambre. Si tu pouvais allez la voir et la convaincre de descendre ça ne serait pas une mauvaise chose mon petit Shikamaru.

Le jeune homme soupira, salua la fleuriste et monta à l'étage. Il arriva devant la chambre d'Ino et frappa.

- Maman, je t'ai déjà dit que pour le moment je souhaitais rester seule dans ma chambre !

- Ino c'est moi ! Shikamaru et non ta mère, je peux entrer ?

La porte s'ouvrir sur une Ino assez étonnée.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite. Il y a une mission à faire d'urgence ?

- Non je passais juste pour savoir comment ça allait.

- Oh ! Entre, mais ne fais pas attention au désordre, dit elle en rougissant.

Il se doutait qu'elle était gênée de le laisser entrer alors que des amas de vêtements traînaient à terre.

- Et moi qui pensais que toutes les filles étaient soignées et ordonnées.

- Imbécile, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je me cherche une tenue pour ce soir.

- Une tenue ? Tu ressors encore ?

- Oui ! Tama est une perle ! Tu te trompais hier soir en disant que je devais me méfier, c'est un parfait gentleman. D'ailleurs il m'a réinvité pour ce soir et j'ai accepté.

Shika l'écoutait, il n'appréciait pas vraiment le fait qu'elle trouve ce séducteur de bas étage aussi bien ! Cela présageait une grosse peine de cœur et des ragots de la part de ce don juan pour la suite.

- Si je t'ai dit cela c'est que j'ai mes raisons. Je ne voudrais pas te voir triste ensuite à cause d'un imbécile. Dit-il en rougissant.

Ino le regarda stupéfaite et s'approcha de lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je vais bien, vraiment. Et si tu as un peu de temps libre tu peux m'aider à choisir ma tenue pour ce soir !

Shika se sentit mal d'un coup et grimaça.

- Désolé mais ma pause va plus tarder à se finir et mon père doit m'attendre!

Ino sourit, elle savait comment faire pour effrayer Shikamaru. C'était trop facile malgré le fait qu'il soit un surdoué.

- Bien alors je ne te retiens pas ! J'ai encore beaucoup à faire.

- Hai, hai ! Je te laisse à tes occupations, mais je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dis hier. Ce garçon n'est vraiment pas pour toi. Salut !

Il partit pour l'hôpital aider à remplir les carioles qui partiraient le soir même. Son père était déjà sur place et il lui donna un coup de main pour boucler le travail dans les temps. Après le départ de ce colis particulier, Shikamaru se rendit chez Ichikaru, là ou il était certain de retrouver son meilleur ami, Choji.

- Yo !

- Salut Shika, comment ca va ?

- Je suis crevé mais ça peut aller. J'ai fini le travail qu'on m'a confié, c'est vraiment galère.

Ils passèrent une partie de la fin d'après midi ensemble à parler de tout et de rien.

- Choji, tu ne connaîtrais pas un certain Tama par hasard ?

- Oui je le connais bien mais je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. C'est une belle gueule et il le sait.

- Ca je m'en doutais un peu. Ino doit le voir ce soir.

- J'espère pour elle qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait car il est réputé pour avoir draguer les plus belles filles du village avant de les jeter comme de vieilles chaussettes. Moi si une fille voulait bien s'intéresser à moi j'en serai heureux et je ne l'humilierai pas comme lui peut le faire.

- Humilier ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Je l'avais entendu une fois parler avec ses amis. Il adore se vanter de ses exploits amoureux et il se donne toujours un très beau rôle.

Shikamaru était intrigué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Ca ne présage rien de bon pour Ino. J'ai beau la mettre en garde elle ne veut rien entendre. Galère ! Pourquoi les filles sont elles aussi naïves ? Je ne comprendrai jamais rien aux femmes.

- Je crois qu'il serait bon que tu ailles lui parler.

- Je l'ai déjà fait figures-toi mais tu sais à quel point elle peu être butée.

Le début de soirée allait commencer à pointer. Choji du partir car sa mère devait certainement préparer à manger pour le repas du soir vu leur qu'il était. Shikamaru ne préféra pas relever le fait qu'il sortait de table du restaurant. La capacité de son ami à manger l'impressionnait énormément. Shika se rendit dans la petite clairière pour voir le coucher de soleil au loin, il s'installa au pied d'un arbre et regarda les nuages passer et le soleil s'éteindre tout doucement entre les arbres.

Il avait envie d'empêcher Ino de ne pas aller au rendez vous de ce soir. Cette histoire le tracassait. Le problème était qu'elle avait déjà du partir de chez elle et qu'il ne savait pas ou allait avoir lieu leur rendez vous. De toute façon si il y avait été il serait passé pour un petit ami jaloux alors que ce n'était pas le cas et Ino l'aurait rembarré.

« Ino mérite mieux. J'espère qu'elle comprendra vite son erreur et qu'elle ne souffrira pas de trop. Ino est trop romantique, Il lui faudrait un garçon qui la comprenne bien, qui connaisse ses envies, ses humeurs. Qui sache l'écouter. Bref un gars… »

- …Un gars comme moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu radotes tout seul ?

Shika releva la tête, surpris.

- Ino ? Mais et ton rendez vous ? Tu ne devais pas être avec Tama ?

- Finalement je ne le trouvai pas si intéressant que çà. Je me suis dis aussi que si tu me mettais autant en garde il y avait peu être une raison et donc au lieu d'aller le voir j'ai décider de venir te rejoindre. Je savais que tu traînerais dans le coin.

Shika soupira et sourit.

- Ca me rassure quand même que tu ne sois pas aller le voir.

- Je sais. Je peux venir m'asseoir à côté de toi pour profiter du calme ?

Shika lui fit une petite place. Ino s'installa à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent la soirée à regarder le soleil se coucher et voir commencer à scintiller dans le ciel les unes après les autres, étoiles. Aucune parole ne fut plus échangée. La soirée, aussi bien pour Ino que pour Shika, était vraiment agréable. Un rendez vous spécial se produisait dans cette clairière.


	2. mission

**Série** : Naruto

**Auteur** : Lavlav-san

**Disclaimer :** la série, et les persos rien ne m'appartient ! Même si j'adorerai avoir tous les droits sur gaara kun ou shikamaru kun ! o

**J'ai fait cette suite car on me la demandait. A la base je ne devais pas en faire mais bon…Finalement ca sera une histoire en trois parties et le titre correspond seulement à la première partie maintenant. ! bonne lecture.**

**mi-chan** : Merci c'est très gentil de m'encourager comme ça ! voir que j'arrive à brancher des gens sur des couples qu'ils n'apprécient pas forcément , j'avoue que ma fieté en prend un très bon coup hihi ! (Comment ça ma tête a triplé de volume ? non je vous assure !lol)

**bee orchid** : Super, moi je l'adore aussi ce couple ! Remarque j'adore Shikamaru dans beaucoup de couples… Mais contrairement à pas mal de perso, lui je ne l'imagine que dans un couple hetero ! Que ce soit avec Ino, Temari etc…ça va…mais pas avec un garçon. Mystère…

**aoi-yume987** :Oui il y en avait pas mal avant mais je crois qu'avait la diversité des personnages, les gensont envie d'écrire sur d'autres couples. Mais je regrette aussi qu'il n'y ai pas plus d'Ino Shika.

**Kiba31** : Merci c'est sympa de laissez des comm ! je suis passée sur ton skyblog et je le trouve vraiment excellent ! J'adore la petite histoire animée que tu as faite…Sakura a vraiment une drôle de tête lorsqu'elle est en monstre…lol

**Eypi** :Ben j'aimais bien l'idée qu'elle partage une des passions de Shika…et comme je doute de ses capacités au jeu de go lol.

Pour l'âge, je préfère penser qu'ils ont l'âge adulte c'est-à-dire entre 18 et 20 ans. Quand les couples sont trop jeunes je n'aime pas trop ça.

J'espere avoir repondu correctement a ta question !

Rendez vous :

- Ino, Choji, Shikamaru ! Je vous envoie en mission dans le pays de la foudre. Apparemment les livraisons que nous devions apporter n'ont pas pu atteindre les villages contaminés car les chariots se font attaquer en chemin ! Je compte sur vous pour apporter à bon port cette nouvelle livraison ainsi que d'arrêter les bandits. Si vous n'avez pas de questions, vous pouvez disposez.

- Hai Hokage-sama.

L'équipe 8 saluèrent respectueusement Tsunade-sama puis filèrent du bureau.

- Bon vous avez entendu Tsunade, les garçons ? Nous allons devoir partir au plus vite. Shikamaru, la livraison sera être prête quand ?

- Ca va être galère, mais en y passant la nuit dessus et avec l'aide des médecins…Demain matin nous pouvons partir.

- Bien, soyez prêts à partir du village demain matin à l'aube.

Shikamaru soupira. Ce n'est pas encore cette semaine qu'il pourrait prendre du repos. L'épidémie au pays de la foudre n'avait pas encore été enrayé et pour cause…Des petits malins trouvaient intelligent de voler les vaccins.

« Dans quelle galère on va encore s'embarquer ? »

Choji repartit de son côté pour être frais et dispo le lendemain, tandis qu'Ino et Shikamaru reprirent le chemin de leur côté.

- Shikamaru…Tu te sens vraiment d'attaque pour cette mission ? Depuis quelques temps tu n'arrêtes pas de travailler à cause de ces fichus vaccins…

Shikamaru lui sourit.

- Tiens tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ? C'est vrai que c'est chiant tout çà mais beaucoup de gens comptent sur nous. Alors je reporte ma sieste pour plus tard ainsi que mes parties de go avec Asuma sensei. Mais quand tout sera terminé je refuse d'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte !

- Baka ! Et moi qui pensais que tu t'étais enfin décider à bouger plus. Je vois que tu ne perds pas de vue tes priorités ! Finalement Ino se calma un peu. Désolée, je ne voulais pas m'énervée… En fait, je trouve que tu es plus pâle que d'habitude…Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade …

Shikamaru s'étonna du changement de comportement de son amie mais ne dit rien préférant ne pas réveiller d'une manière ou d'une autre la colère d'Ino.

« Décidément...Je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux femmes ! Elles peuvent passer si rapidement d'un état à un autre, ça en devient effrayant ! »

Au bout d'un moment, ils prirent des chemins différents, chacun continuant sa route pour retourner chez soi. Chez lui, Shikamaru dû annoncer à ses parents qu'il devait s'absenter pour plusieurs jours. Comme à chaque fois, dans ces cas là, sa mère se mit à le chouchouter avec des petits plats ou autres attentions. Cela surprenait toujours Shikamaru, les changements d'humeur que pouvaient avoir sa mère quand il annonçait qu'il partait en mission. A croire qu'elle voulait qu'il ne fasse que cela ! Après le repas, il partit rejoindre son père pour donner un coup de main. Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit qu'il pu enfin rejoindre son lit pour obtenir un repos plus que mérité.

Le lendemain matin, il rejoint ses amis devant l'entrée de Konoha, ils étaient déjà à aider pour remplir ce qui leur servirait de moyen de transport pour les prochains jours à venir.

- Salut Shikamaru ! Tu as eut du mal à sortir du lit ? Demanda Choji.

- Yo ! Salua le jeune chunnin.

- Enfin là ! Dépêches-toi, la carriole ne se remplira pas toute seule.

Shikamaru regarda la jeune femme d'un air ennuyé. Si de si bonne heure elle était aussi en forme cela ne disait rien de bon pour le reste du trajet.

- Hai, hai, j'arrive !

Après avoir tout chargé et s'être assuré de l'état des armes, ainsi que des rations de survie, ils prirent enfin la route. A tour de rôle, ils conduisaient la carriole ou alors prenaient la parole pour engager la conversation et ainsi tenir le conducteur éveillé. Au bout d'un moment ce fut Ino qui prit les rennes et Choji qui lui tenait compagnie. Shikamaru était à l'arrière et s'était endormit depuis un moment déjà, ils pouvaient entendre un léger ronflement provenir de derrière.

- Choji, il serait bon pour toi d'arrêter de manger autant ! Toi qui cherches à avoir une petite amie depuis quelques temps déjà, ce n'est pas en ne faisant pas un peu attention à toi que tu y arriveras.

Le chunnin parût un peu peiné.

- Je sais bien que je suis un peu plus fort que les autres garçons mais, j'espère quand même que les filles ne s'arrêtent pas à cela. Pourquoi il n'y aurait que le physique qui compterait en ce qui concerne les sujets qui touchent au thème de l'amour. Je suis peu être seul mais si je ne me trompe pas, tu l'es également.

- Baka ! Ce n'est pas la même chose ! dit elle mi énervée, mi honteuse.

- Je le sais bien ! Mais ce n'est pas grâce à ton physique que tu arriveras à séduire Shikamaru.

- Quoi ? Non mais qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer là ? Il n'y a strictement rien entre cet imbécile et moi ! Une jolie couleur rouge envahit ses joues.

- Je suis peu être parfois lent mais cela ne m'empêche pas de voir ce qui se passe autour de moi et je vois bien que tu as craqué pour Shikamaru.

- Shut tais-toi il pourrait t'entendre ! Il dors juste derrière nous ! Dit-elle en vérifiant si ce dernier ne s'était pas réveillé.

- Alors j'ai bien raison n'est ce pas ? Ne t'en fais, quand il est dans cet état là, ce n'est pas un peu de bruit qui le réveillera.

- Quel mauvais ninja ! Il pourrait être en danger de mort qu'il ne réagirait pas plus que cela.

- Tu comptes lui parler de ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

Ino regardait toujours Shikamaru dormir.

- Non, je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié et puis il est avec la fille qui vient du pays du sable donc je n'ai aucune chance face à elle.

Choji ne dit rien, finalement ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au pays de la foudre.

Ils avaient déjà commencé leur voyage depuis deux jours.Le lendemain, ils seraient enfin arrivés. Pour cette nuit là, ils devaient dormir à la belle étoile. C'était au tour de Choji de rester dans la carriole pour surveiller la cargaison. Ino et Shikamaru, eux, avaient établi une sorte de camp ou ils avaient fait du feu. Ils avaient installé des couchettes pour pouvoir dormir. Shikamaru était déjà allongé les mains derrière la tête et regardait les étoiles qui brillaient au loin. Ino, quand à elle, était comme hypnotisée par le feu. Shikamaru profitait du silence, même si il savait que si Ino se taisait c'est que quelque chose clochait.

- Les étoiles sont vraiment belles à regarder.

- Pardon ? La jeune fille venait de se réveiller de ses songes et elle n'était pas sure d'avoir compris ce que son compagnon d'armes lui avait dit. Oh oui, elles sont vraiment très jolies dit elle en levant le nez au ciel.

- Tu dors éveillée maintenant ? Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi songeuse.

- Peu être bien, dit elle en ne décollant pas son regard de la voûte céleste. Je trouve qu'on les remarque mieux à Konoha qu'ici, tu ne trouves pas ?

Shikamaru comprit qu'elle détournait le sujet mais n'insista pas plus. Il savait qu'au fil de la conversation, elle viendrait d'elle- même à parler du problème qui la turlupinait tant.

-Peu être. Il est vrai que la dernière fois ou nous nous sommes retrouvés à deux pour regarder les étoiles, elles avaient l'air plus brillantes.

- A Suna, dans le désert, elles doivent ressortir encore mieux.

- Oui, sûrement…, je n'en sais rien.

- Tu n'as jamais passé la nuit avec Temari à regarder le ciel ?

Shikamaru était assez étonné de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de Temari ?

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Ino.

- C'est bien ta petite amie non ?

Shikamaru se releva et regarda agacé Ino.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a mis cette idée débile en tête ? Les filles sont bien trop galères. Arrête de t'imaginer des choses étranges sur ma vie sentimentale. Je ne tiens pas vraiment a ce que tu te mêles de ce qui ne te concerne en rien et entre autre de ma relation avec Temari.

Ino le regarda d'un air choqué et finalement s'énerva.

- Tu es vraiment le pire des abrutis que je puisse connaître. Tu ne comprendras jamais rien à rien.

Finalement elle se leva et s'en alla un peu plus loin dans les fourrés.

« Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend à la fin ? Pourquoi est-elle aussi chiante comme fille ? Et surtout pourquoi s'étaient-ils disputer à cause d'une fausse rumeur sur sa relation avec l'autre blonde brutale de Suna ? Elle va devenir comme ma mère à force de vouloir me voir caser à tout prix. Mais pourquoi elle ne comprend pas que ce n'est pas avec Temari que j'ai envie d'avoir une relation plus sérieuse? Ino est vraiment trop compliquée.»

Il en était à ce niveau de pensée quand il entendit au loin le cri de son amie. Il se releva brusquement et accourut l'endroit du cri un peu plus loin dans la forêt.

- Ino ? Ino, réponds moi !

- Je suis ici ! dit-elle adossée à un arbre en grimaçant. J'ai le pied coincé dans un piège à loup. Elle montra son pied qui saignait a cause d'un gros appât avec des piques en métal. Shikamaru grimaça et s'approcha de la jambe de son amie.

- Je vais t'aider à te le retirer, ne bouge pas. En forçant un peu il réussit a ouvrir le piège et libérer le pied d'Ino. Il l'aida à poser doucement son pied à terre. Comment as-tu fait ton compte ? Pour un chunnin ne pas voir un piège aussi grossier c'est de l'amateurisme total.

Ino avait très mal à son pied qui saignait et entendre Shikamaru qui lui faisait des reproches n'arrangea pas son état.

- Oh ça va ! Je ne peux pas être aussi parfaite que Monsieur Shikamaru qui s'en sort à chaque fois et qui fait toujours attention à tout et qui sait toujours tout ! Si je me suis prise le pied dans ce piège si grossier c'était peu être parce que j'étais tout simplement énervée et qu'il faisait trop noire pour que je puisse le remarquer, voila tu es content ? Lui répondit elle mi énervée mi triste. Après cette crise elle n'osait plus le regarder en face. « Il me trouve vraiment trop nulle comme fille »

Voyant qu'elle s'en voulait déjà assez comme çà , il soupira et sortit de sa poche un mouchoir propre et s'approcha du pied de la kunoichi pour essuyer les traînées de sang qui coulaient sur le pied d'Ino. Quand il prit le pied de la jeune fille, celle-ci se mit à rougir furieusement.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ? dit il en tapotant tout doucement le mouchoir sur la plaie.

Après avoir fait cela il fit un pansement de fortune à la jeune fille.

- Ca va aller maintenant ?

Ino haussa les épaules et essaya de se redresser. Elle posa à peine le pied a terre qu'elle failli s'effondrer a terre. Shikamaru la retint de justesse.

- Bon je crois qu'il serait bon que je t'aide à retourner au campement, on va t'installer dans la carriole tu y seras mieux.

Le jeune homme passa un bras autour de la taille de la blessée et mit le bras de la jeune fille autour de son cou pour avoir un meilleur support pour avancer. Ino était vraiment rouge de confusion. Heureusement que le soir cachait beaucoup de choses. En arrivant au camp, ils le découvrir mis à sac et Choji en train de dormir à terre.

- Mais qu'est ce que ? Choji réveille toi !

- Ino ? Shika ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Choji ? Demanda inquiète Ino.

Le jeune homme se réveilla péniblement avec une sourde douleur à l'arrière du crâne

- Je ne sais pas je surveillais la marchandise quand j'ai entendit un cri. Je suis sorti voir et après...C'est le trou noir.

- Et bien sur la marchandise a disparu, K'so ! On était surveillé.

- C'est impossible !

- Réfléchit Ino, justement au moment où nous nous séparons, tu tombes dans un piège. Moi j'accoure voir et donc la marchandise est surveillé finalement que par une personne au lieu de trois. Ensuite l'inquiétude de Choji diminue sa surveillance et se fait avoir. Plan très simple mais qui a surtout très bien marché.

La colère d'Ino refit surface.

- Mais quelle bande de lâches ! On ne peut pas rester comme çà sans rien faire, il faut retrouver la marchandise. Sinon nous aurons à subir la colère d'hokage-sama et surtout…qui soignera les gens du village ?

Chaque membre de l'équipe était troublé. Par leur faute, certains villageois risquaient de ne pas obtenir de soins suffisants et ainsi de risquer la mort.

- Bon il faut partir à la recherche de nos voleurs. Chargés comme ils le sont, ils ne peuvent pas se déplacer rapidement. Chacun regarde aux alentours voir si il n'y a pas un indice qui pourrait nous indiquer une route à suivre. Il faut retrouver ces médicaments au plus vite. Shikamaru donnait des directives aux deux autres qui affirmèrent et se mirent en quête d'un indice qu'ils trouvèrent rapidement.

- Shikamaru, Choji venez voir ! Des traces de pas, ils sont partis dans cette direction mais il y a quelque chose de suspect.

Les garçons vinrent voir les empreintes et se regardèrent.

- Soit ils ont un sérieux problème de taille soit…

- …Soit nous nous sommes fait avoir pas des enfants. K'so ! On n'a jamais vu une équipe de ninja aussi nulle. Se faire berner par des gosses! Il faut vite les retrouver, dispersez-vous.

Ino remise légèrement de sa blessure pu aider ses amis. Les trois se séparèrent sur un rayon d'un kilomètre. Chacun fouillant dans les recoins de la forêt. Shikamaru était à terre et regardait si il ne trouvait pas une trace.

« Dans quelle galère nous nous sommes encore fourrés ? J'espère au moins qu'on retrouvera ses morveux rapidement »

Il entendit un bruit de feuilles. Le bruit s'amplifia. Shika comprit qu'il s'était fait repérer par un groupe et que ce groupe essayait de l'encercler. Il fit les signes et activa sa technique de capture des ombres. Son ombre s'élargit tout autour de lui et entendit des jurons. Il sourit et fit en sorte que ceux qui étaient pris sortent de leur cachette. Des gamins entre 8 et 12 ans marchèrent à l'encontre du ninja contre leur volonté.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de morveux.

- Laisse nous partir espèce de balai brosse.

Une veine apparut sur la tempe de Shikamaru.

- Quand on est fait prisonnier, il est préférable de se taire si on ne veut pas que de plus graves ennuis nous tombe dessus, baka ! Maintenant vous allez me dire où sont les médicaments que vous nous avez volé.

- Même pas en rêve, gros naze !

La même scène à peu de chose près se passait du côté de Choji et d'Ino. Seule Ino effrayait assez les enfants pour les forcer à parler. Sa voix portait loin et fort quand elle criait.

- VOUS ALLEZ ENFIN ME DIRE OU SE TROUVE CE QUE VOUS NOUS AVEZ DEROBES OUI ?

Les petits qui s'en étaient pris à Ino tremblaient un peu devant celle qu'ils avaient baptisé la « furie ».

- Ne nous frappez pas ! Nous ne voulions pas faire de mal, mais nous ne pouvons pas vous rendre les médicaments, c'est impossible.

- Comment ça ?

- Nous les avons ramené dans notre maison.

Ino soupira et parla dans son talkie-walkie.

- Choji, Shika, j'ai attrapé nos coupables, nous n'avons plus qu'a allez récupérer chez eux ce qu'ils nous ont voler.

- J'ai récupéré aussi des enfants, répondit Choji.

- Ces morveux ont intérêt à rendre les médicaments ou j'en fais de la chair à pâté. S'énerva l'autre garçon.

- Bien retrouvons nous la ou ils vivent, on pourra voir plus calmement la situation. Les garçons acquiescèrent.

Shika se retourna vers les petits et prit une voix inquiétante pour intimider les enfants et obtenir les informations qu'il désirait avoir.

- Bien même vos petits camarades ont été pris, vous avez intérêt à m'indiquer le chemin jusqu'au médicaments sinon…Vous pourrez dire au revoir à vos amis.

Les gamins commencèrent à paniquer puis sans rien comprendre à ce qui lui arrivait, Shikamaru se retrouva entouré d'enfants se mettant à pleurer le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

- Hai, hai, arrêtez çà, je plaisantais ! Shikamaru soupira. Quelle idée il avait eu de vouloir les effrayer.

Il entendait par ci par la des plaintes qui ressemblaient forts a des « méchant monsieur », « balai brosse ». Les enfants prirent, penauds, un chemin escarpé dans la forêt.

Au bout de dix minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une vieille batisse qui tombait en ruine. Shika vit cela il fronça les sourcils. Cela ne pouvait être là qu'ils vivaient, cet endroit était totalement insalubre. Il vit arriver d'autres enfants ainsi que ses coéquipiers. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à être étonné de la situation.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Ino.

- C'est notre chez nous, dit un petit garçon plus téméraire que les autres.

- Mais où sont les adultes qui vous surveillent ? Y a-t-il au moins une personne plus âgée avec vous ? Des parents ?

- Nous n'avons plus ni papa, ni maman mais Ayame-ban s'occupe de nous. C'est ici que nous vivons mais depuis peu, nous tombons tous malades et certains n'arrivent plus à quitter leur lit. Je suis désolé si nous vous avons frappé mais, nous avons entendu dire que ces médicaments pourraient nous aider…et…et…

Les larmes menaçaient de nouveau de couler chez le petit. Ino s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer. Les garçons regardèrent la scène se passer d'un air assez ennuyé. Ils avaient besoin de ces médicaments pour le village de la foudre, mais apparemment eux aussi en avaient besoin.

- Bon voyons voir l'état des enfants au moins. Peu être qu'il y aura assez de médicaments pour soigner tout le monde. Proposa Ino.

- Avons-nous réellement le choix de toute façon ?

- Alors vous allez vraiment nous aider ? Demanda un homme assez agé qui arrivait dans leur direction.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Choji.

- Je suis le gérant de cet orphelinat, je m'appelle Soba…Ayame Soba. Je suppose que les caisses que les enfants ont ramené sont a vous. Je suis désolé pour cet incident, ils savent que le vol n'est pas bien mais ils essayent de trouver des solutions. Ce sont de bons petits.

L'homme dégageait une aura de gentillesse et de compassion. Les jeunes ninjas furent rassuré tout de suite.

- Nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour soigner les enfants d'accord ? répondit la jeune fille en passant une main dans les cheveux du garçon et en lui souriant. Bon les garçons, au boulot. Ayame-kun, montrez nous le chemin.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, apparemment c'était un orphelinat peu entretenu où vivait une vingtaine d'enfants. La bâtisse était de style ancien en bois. Le parquet grinçait sous leurs pas. Des vieilles décorations pendaient aux murs, mais l'endroit restait quand même propre. Les enfants les moins âgés préférèrent rester cachés en voyant arriver ces trois adultes.

- Les chambres sont à l'étage. Et les médicaments y sont aussi, s'il vous plaît sauvez les.

En entrant dans le dortoir ils virent une demi douzaine de gamins alités au lit. L'hokage avait bien décrit les symptômes, ainsi que la façon dont on pouvait attrapé cette maladie. Shikamaru n'avait alors aucun mal à reconnaître que ces enfants étaient bien tous atteints par cette maladie. Ils passèrent d'un lit à un autre pour voir l'état de chaque enfant. Ceux qui étaient encore en bonne santé, attendaient près de la porte pour voir ce qui se passait.

Shikamaru regarda la quantité de médicaments ainsi que le nombre de malades et sourit.

- C'est bon normalement il y en a assez et pour les enfants et aussi pour en ramener au village. Il faudra peu être faire un second voyage plus tard mais au moins on pourra les aider aussi.

- Je suis soulagée ! Au moins tout le monde pourra être sauvé. Dit Ino, en soupirant de soulagement. Ne perdons pas de temps il faut agir vite maintenant, plus d'une personne compte sur nous.

Chacun se mit à la tâche pour soigner les petits qui avaient une forte fièvre.

Shikamaru soigna une petite qui avait du mal à avaler ses médicaments quand il se redressa et vit son amie soigner un petit. C'était rare de voir sur son visage une telle expression de douceur…aucune colère, aucun trait autoritaire. Juste de la douceur comme une maman s'occupant de son petit. Il la trouva vraiment très belle comme çà. Cela la changeait vraiment. Il ne pu retenir un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Au bout de quelques heures les ninjas purent sentir la fièvre des petits diminuer.

Ino s'assit sur un lit vide et soupira.

- Les petits ne devraient plus rien avoir à craindre maintenant. Shikamaru s'assit à côté d'elle en souriant.

- C'était assez inattendu mais au moins on a pu être utile à quelque chose. Bientôt nous pourrons repartir nous aussi pour le village. Nous avons encore notre distribution de médicaments à réaliser.

- Hai ! Ino allait se lever quand elle ressentit un certain malaise. La tête lui tournait.

- Ino ! Ca ne va pas ? Shika se leva et se plaça devant son amie. Il passa une main sur le front de la jeune blonde et sentit qu'il était anormalement chaud.

- K'so ! Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ? Il faut faire attention.

- Mais j'ai été prudente, ça va passer je suis sure que ce n'est rien. Shikamaru la poussa gentiment sur le lit pour qu'elle s'allonge. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup d'effort, la fièvre augmentait assez rapidement et les réflexes de la kunoichi se faisaient moindre. Il s'approcha de la cheville de la jeune fille et vit que la plaie n'avait pas encore cicatrisé.

- Je m'en doutais…Tu es contaminée a cause de ta blessure à la jambe. Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas t'approcher des malades.

Ino se sentait de plus en plus mal et se sentait vraiment bête.

- Je suis désolée…Je suis vraiment un poids pour vous. Depuis le début de cette mission je fais n'importe quoi.

- Ne t'en fais pas allonge toi, on va s'occuper de toi, mais pendant quelques heures tu risques de ne pas te sentir très bien.

La jeune fille se laissa faire par celui qui s'occupait de lui. Puis terrassée par la fièvre elle s'endormit. Shikamaru après lui avoir donné de l'antidote et bordé, il alla rejoindre Choji et Ayame pour les mettre au courant de la situation.

- Bien, là haut nous en avons fini avec les gamins mais Ino a attrapé elle aussi le virus. Donc pour le moment elle ne peut se déplacée.

- Pour les médicaments il va bien falloir que nous nous dépêchions aussi. Nos alliés comptent sur nous. Sinon l'un de nous reste ici pour veiller sur elle et l'autre va au village pour apporter les médicaments et repassera ensuite ici après récupérer les deux autres.

Shikamaru sourit.

- Tu as également de bonnes idées de temps en temps. Bon puisque l'un de nous doit y aller…Je veux bien me désigner.

- Non, toi, tu dois rester pour veillée sur Ino. Répliqua de façon catégorique Choji. C'est moi qui irais au village. Fais-moi confiance tout ira bien.

- Mais je n'ai jamais douté de toi un seul instant. Allons charger la carriole des caisses. Ayame on vous charge de la garde des malades pour quelques instants. Je reviendrai rapidement.

- Allez y jeunes gens.

Les deux garçons firent la route, chargés des caisses.

- Pendant que je serai parti veille bien sur Ino.

- Hai, hai, cette tête de linotte va s'en remettre très vite ne t'en fais pas pour elle.

Choji sourit.

- C'est surtout toi qui t'inquiète. Je l'ai bien vu, c'est aussi pour cela que c'est à moi de partir. Tu n'aurais pas pu faire le trajet avec l'esprit occupé par l'état de santé d'Ino.

Shika détourna le regard et une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues.

- Ne Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je suis assez grand pour gérer certaines situations.

- C'est différent quand il s'agit d'elle, n'est ce pas ? Ca a toujours été comme çà. Tu es toujours là à veiller sur elle. Peu être qu'il serait temps pour toi d'ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses. Bon je dois te laisser si je veux être revenu ici pour la fin de journée.

Shikamaru ne pu rien dire et regarda la carriole s'en aller au loin. Il savait bien qu'il était trop protecteur avec la jeune fille. Elle avait beau, l'énervé, le faire râler, l'engueuler… Il serait vraiment triste si il lui arrivait quelque chose.

- Rhaa pourquoi les filles sont toujours aussi prise de tête ?

« Non rectification, pourquoi cette fille est prise de tête ? »

- Monsieur vous avez l'air triste. Ca ne va pas ? Vous vous inquiétez pour votre petite-amie ?

Le garçon qui leur avait expliqué la situation de l'orphelinat quelques temps auparavant était venu l'aborder. Shikamaru sursauta en étant réveillé si brusquement de ses réflexions et sourit au petit bonhomme qui était en face de lui.

- Oui je m'inquiète un peu pour elle. Les filles sont très fragiles, elles ont toujours besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elles.

- Oui je le sais bien, celle que j'aime bien était elle aussi tombée malade mais grâce à vous elle pourra s'en sortir. C'était pour çà à la base que j'étais venu vous voir monsieur… Je voulais vous remerciez…Merci beaucoup. Dit il en s'inclinant.

- Hai, ce n'est rien. On ferait mieux de rentrer sinon Ayame kun va s'inquiéter de voir un de ses pensionnaires disparus.

Ils prirent tous les deux le chemins du retour et rentrèrent dans l'orphelinat. Le jeune garçon partit rejoindre ses amis, tandis que Shika entra dans la cuisine pour se servir un bon café noir. Ils avaient fait une nuit blanche et donc un bon stimulant ne lui ferait que du bien. Ayame entra dans la cuisine à ce moment là.

- Vous avez fait vite à ce que je vois.

- Oui , nous ne vous dérangerons plus trop longtemps. Dès ce soir nous serons de nouveau sur les routes.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être aussi pressé. Les jeunes sont ravis de voir de nouvelles têtes par ici. Cela fait si longtemps que nous n'avions eu de la visite.

- Je me posais des questions depuis notre arrivée ici, mais je ne vous les avais pas encore posé à cause de certaines priorités…

- Vous êtes curieux de savoir ce que fait un orphelinat aussi loin du village ? Pourquoi il y a tant d'enfants ici alors que je suis le seul adulte, c'est bien de cela dont vous vouliez parlez ?

Shikamaru affirma de la tête, attendant la suite.

- Ce n'est pas une situation facile à vivre pour les enfants vous savez, donc j'essaye au maximum de les préserver en parlant peu de ce qui s 'est passé. Il y a quelques années, une guerre avait éclaté entre le pays de la foudre avec notre pays frontalier. La guerre dura un long moment, le pays de la foudre avait été envahi pendant quelques mois et les ninjas ennemis avaient été repoussé à la frontière par la suite et tout était revenu à la normale mais…. Beaucoup de ninjas du pays frontaliers s'étaient installés par ici en amenant leurs familles pour se trouver un endroit tranquille bien à eux mais…Avec la guerre, beaucoup de ninjas ont succombés et ces enfants….

- Ce sont les descendants de ces ninjas, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui, dit tristement Ayame. Malheureusement pour eux, ils furent rejetés par les villageois. Ils représentaient le lourd passé de la guerre. La majorité n'étaient encore que des bébés à l'époque et donc ils avaient terriblement besoin de soins et d'affections…A cette époque j'étais le ninja instructeur à l'académie et le sort de ces petits m'a beaucoup touché. Donc j'ai trouvé cet endroit pour eux et je les ai élevé avec toute l'affection que je pouvais leur offrir. Maintenant nous sommes devenu une grande famille et les contribuables du pays financent cet orphelinat en toute discrétion. Ne voulant pas entendre parler de ces enfants. Voila pourquoi nous vivons ici dans cet endroit.

Shikamaru avait écouté les explications sans sourciller. La guerre faisait toujours des victimes quoiqu'il arrive que l'on soit ninja ou simple civil. Ils parlèrent encore ensemble pendant un temps puis Shikamaru se releva.

- Je vais prendre des nouvelles de ma coéquipière, voir si elle n'a besoin de rien.

- Allez y jeune homme.

Shikamaru monta à l'étage et s'installa sur une chaise à côté du lit de sa partenaire. Elle avait l'air paisible même si elle avait les joues rougies. Ses cheveux s'éparpillaient tout autour d'elle. Il l'a regarda dormir et changea régulièrement le linge imbibé d'eau qu'il posait sur le front de la malade. Il aimait bien quand elle était calme comme en ce moment. Cela changeait beaucoup des différents moments ou elle lui tombait dessus pour divers sujets.

- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être plus simple comme fille ? Ca me faciliterait un peu la situation.

Son regard se posa sur les lèvres d'Ino qui s'ouvraient doucement au rythme de sa respiration qui était un peu rapide à cause du malaise qu'elle avait eu.

« Je suis vraiment un pervers, à quoi je pense moi ? Elle est malade et moi je ne pense qu'à l'embrasser. Tu as un sérieux problème mon pauvre Shikamaru, je dois aller me faire soigner, je suis plus atteint que je ne le pensais. » Pensa-t-il en rougissant.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver jolie comme çà. Mu par une impulsion il se leva et se rapprocha de la malade, son visage n'était plus qu'a quelques millimètres de celui de la kunoichi.

« Juste un… après je ne t'embêterai plus…Ca sera un secret entre toi et moi. »

Il s'approcha encore tout doucement et embrassa tendrement les lèvres d'Ino pendant quelques secondes puis se retira en caressant son visage. Un sourire assez triste naquit sur les lèvres de Shikamaru. Ce souvenir ne serait que pour lui. Lui seul saurait comment était leur premier baiser. Il avait été un peu égoïste de ne pas avoir attendu le réveil de la jeune fille mais il connaissait parfaitement l'attirance d'Ino pour Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas voir leur amitié brisée car il se serait fait rejeter par la jeune fille qui continuait toujours de courir après une amourette impossible avec l'Uchiwa.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas facile à vivre Ino, tu le sais ça ?

La journée commençait à décliner et Shikamaru attendait toujours le réveil d'Inoquand elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

- Ou…ou suis-je ? Shikamaru ? Qu'est ce que…

- Reste allongée, tu dois encore récupérer. Cette saleté de virus était tenace. Nous sommes encore à l'orphelinat. La mission a été accomplie avec succès. Choji est parti apporter les médicaments au village. Il ne devrait plus tarder à revenir.

- Tu es rester pour me veiller ? Demanda la kunoichi d'une voix assez roque.

- Hai ! Qui d'autre aurait pu surveillé une fille aussi remuante et maladroite que toi ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- Imbécile, je suis sure que c'était pour éviter de faire la corvée d'aller au village que tu es resté. Dit elle de la même manière que son compagnon.

- Peu être qui sait ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Choji arriva.

- Bonsoir, comment va notre malade ?

- Je vais mieux Choji, on pourra repartir demain dans la matinée.

- Tant mieux, j'ai bien fait la commission, au village c'était assez impressionnant comment cela avait touché beaucoup de monde. Heureusement, il y avait assez de médicaments pour tous. Normalement, la population devrait s'en remettre rapidement. Les enfants ont l'air d'aller mieux aussi, je les ai vu courir en bas. Le pauvre Ayame ne sait déjà plus ou donner de la tête. Raconta Choji.

Les deux autres ninjas l'écoutèrent parler, heureux d'être réuni et surtout avec une mission de plus réussie. Ils décidèrent de rester dormir à l'orphelinat ce soir là. Durant la soirée, les garçons s'amusèrent à divertir les enfants grâce à différents tours de passe-passe ninja qui les impressionnèrent beaucoup.

Le lendemain, ils quittèrent les enfants en leur faisant signe et reprirent le chemin du retour.

- Je suis contente d'avoir réalisée cette mission. Cela fait du bien tout de même de voir que nous sommes utile à autre chose qu'à faire la guerre.

- Hai. Mais maintenant ce que je vais surtout apprécier ce sont mes congés plus que mérités. Asuma sensei doit toujours prendre sa revanche au jeu de go.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi.

Shikamaru et Choji la regardèrent suspecte.

- Ca cache quelque chose ça.

- Non, moi aussi j'ai du subir les contre coups de la mission… Moi aussi j'ai besoin de repos. Arrêtez de penser que je suis médisante et trop autoritaire à chaque fois. D'ailleurs pour la peine ça sera à vous deux d'écrire le rapport de la mission.

Les garçons se sourirent, voila ou elle voulait en venir. Avoir de la paperasse en moins à faire.

- Hai, hai, désolé Ino de t'avoir mal jugé.

L'équipe Ino, Shika, Cho, rentrèrent de leur mission réussie et chacun pourrait profiter de leurs repos bien mérité.

**Owari !**

**Cette histoire je vais essayée de la faire en trois partie…j'ai beaucoup ramé pour écrire cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît pour le moment. Merci de laissez un petit commentaire au passage **

**J'accepte que les bonnes et pour les fautes d'orthographes , je sais que j'en fais et j'essaye de m'améliorer .**


	3. la fête de Konoha

**Série **: Naruto

**Auteur **: Lavlav-san

**Disclaimer **: la série ne m'appartient en rien du tout ! Tout appartient à un autre sauf l'histoire évidemment !

**Aoi-yume987** : merci beaucoup ça me touche de voir que certains aime ce que je fais, même si c'est loin d'être de la grande littérature.

**MaxAsakura** : voila le chapitre qui est la tout chaud ! Mais alors l'accouchement pour le mettre au monde fut très dur ! C'est pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps avant de faire paraître ce chapitre.

Maintenant je vais pouvoir continuer mes histoires dans d'autres séries que Naruto maintenant !

Mais bon qui sait ? Si j'ai une petite idée de fic sur la série Naruto peu être que je viendrais la postée ici

**Chapitre 3**

En rentrant de leur mission du pays de la foudre, ils découvrirent que leur village commençait à être décoré de-ci de-là par les ninjas. Chaque année, en cette période une grande fête s'organisait pour fêter l'anniversaire de la création de Konoha. La ville recevait pleins de marchands ambulants ainsi que diverses attractions… Un grand bal était organisé au centre du village et pour clore la fête un grand feu d'artifice était déclenché. C'était une chose à voir absolument, beaucoup venaient de loin pour voir cela.

- C'est génial, notre semaine de repos va tomber au même moment que cette fête ! Je n'en suis pas mécontente. Au moins je pourrais me préparer comme il se doit pour cette occasion. S'extasia Ino.

Les deux garçons sourirent en voyant les différentes rues de la ville se couvrirent de différentes guirlandes de couleurs. C'était une occasion comme une autre de faire la fête avec les copains et de profiter de l'ambiance festive qui envahissait tout le village.

Après avoir fait le rapport de leur mission à godaime, ils décidèrent de retourner chez eux. Avant de se séparer, ils tombèrent sur le lieu où se situerait le bal lors de la fête.

- Cela risque d'être vraiment une super soirée, j'ai hâte d'y être. S'exclama la jeune fille.

- Mouais ça va encore être galère. Je vois déjà d'ici la scène. Toutes les filles courant après le tombeur de ces dames et certaines dépitées nous ferons « l'honneur » de bien vouloir danser avec nous. Répondit, le rabat joie de service.

- Ne dit pas çà avec un peu de chance je trouverais peu être une gentille fille…Et sinon au pire le buffet est toujours appétissant. Rêva Choji.

- Rhalala, vous me faites peur tous les deux à réagir comme ça. C'est pour cela que chaque année, vous restez à l'écart à deux... Pour une fois, faites un effort pour être plus présent. Rétorqua la jeune fille puis elle soupira. Bon, venez les gars, je suis crevée et j'aimerai bien rentrer chez moi.

Les garçons la suivirent puis Choji bifurqua dans une des rues de Konoha, laissant Ino et Shika seuls.

- Tu comptes y aller à cette soirée? Demanda la blonde.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas…Je ne pense pas. Ca dépendra… Dit il évasif.

- Cela dépendra de quoi ?

Shika s'arrêta et détourna le regard, une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues. Il avait beau penser que tout cela était un peu ridicule et qu'il n'avait pas a se mettre dans cet état. Mais il avait du mal à lui avouer que si il allait au bal cela ne serait qu'à la condition qu'elle veuille bien être sa cavalière pour la soirée.

- Et bien en fait…

- Salut vous deux ! Comment ça va ? Demanda une voix cristalline.

- Oh ! Salut, Sakura !

Le jeune Nara fut coupé dans son élan et laissa les jeunes filles parler de tout et de rien. Finalement il soupira de dépit et laissa les deux filles partirent de leur côté pendant que lui allait rejoindre la maison de ses parents ou il pourrait enfin avoir un repos bien mérité.

Malheureusement pour lui, sa mère en décida autrement.

- Shikamaru, j'ai fais une commande chez les yamanaka. Pourrais-tu y passer pour aller chercher les fleurs s'il te plaît ?

Shikamaru soupira mais il savait qu'il n'était vraiment pas bon de contrarier sa mère. Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers la boutique.

« Bah à défaut de pouvoir me reposer, peu être que si Ino est chez elle, je pourrais l'inviter pour la fête. »

Il prit la direction du fleuriste quand soudain lors d'une intersection, il se sentit projeter en arrière. Sakura lui était rentrée dedans sans le vouloir.

- Pardon, je ne faisais pas attention, tu n'as rien, Shikamaru ?

- Ca pourrait aller mieux mais je n'ai rien de cassé, dit-il en s'époussetant. Tu n'étais pas avec Ino ?

Sakura soupira de frustration.

- Si, mais on parlait de la fête qui aurait lieu et on se demandait qui on voudrait inviter. Elle m'a dit qu'elle comptait ne pas être toute seule à la soirée et qu'elle allait demander à un certain brun de notre connaissance et finalement elle m'a laissé en plan, partit lui demander si il voudrait bien être son cavalier. Grrr ! Je la retiens celle-là ! Comme je me doute qu'elle est à la recherche de Sasuke, j'espère le trouver avant elle, comme ça, il ne sera qu'à moi !

Shikamaru l'écoutait mi-ennuyé mi-intrigué. Les pseudo guerres entre filles ne l'avaient jamais intéressé et ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait commencer mais d'un autre côté, cela concernait Ino.

« Alors comme ça elle est encore à la suite de Sasuke. Galère ! Mouais c'était assez évident, j'aurai du y penser… Je vais encore devoir passer après lui pour ramasser les morceaux quand l'Uchiha l'aura remballé pour la énième fois. Tsss ! »

Sakura le salua et repartit dans sa recherche. Shikamaru se rendit à la boutique de fleurs.

- Tiens, bonjour Shikamaru, comment vas-tu mon garçon ?

- Bonjour madame Yamanaka. Je viens prendre la commande que ma mère vous a faites.

La mère d'Ino passa devant le comptoir et alla chercher les bouquets.

- Tiens les voila, elles sont vraiment magnifiques ces fleurs. Ta mère a toujours eu bon goût pour choisir les fleurs. Elle compte aller au bal ?

- Oui, elle entraîne mon père là-bas chaque année. Elle adore ce genre de fête.

- Et toi tu as une petite copine à emmener là bas ?

Shikamaru était un peu gêné de parler de ça avec la mère d'Ino.

- Non, personne, je n'apprécie pas trop ce genre d'ambiance, je crois même que je n'irai pas. Si j'y vais, cela ne sera juste que pour voir un peu ce qui s'y passe.

- Oh ! Je vois. La fleuriste ne préféra pas insister.

Finalement, il paya ce qu'il lui devait et sortit de la boutique. Juste en franchissant la porte, il tomba sur Ino.

- Tiens, tu n'es pas partit rejoindre Sasuke ?

Ino le regarda bizarrement mais une certaine rougeur apparut sur ses joues.

- Non, bien sur que non, pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

Shika haussa les épaules.

- C'est Sakura qui te cherchait. Elle pensait te trouver auprès du glaçon de service.

- Et bien comme tu vois je n'y suis pas...Euh…Est-ce que...Est-ce que tu vas aller au bal ?

- Non, pourquoi faire ? J'y passerai peu être juste cinq minutes. Pourquoi ?

Ino parut déçue mais essaya de continuer de sourire…

- Oh pour rien ! C'était juste comme çà pour savoir. Bon et bien, je vais rentrer chez moi…

- Oui et moi je dois y aller, ma mère attend ses fleurs…

L'un comme l'autre, n'avaient pas eu le courage de demander à l'autre de venir à la fête. Shikamaru regarda Ino rentrer chez elle puis finalement il reprit le chemin de sa maison.

Il repartit chez lui, agacé. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été demander à Ino de sortir avec lui. Il en voulait à Ino de ne pas lui avoir demander et de vouloir aller là bas avec un gars totalement inaccessible. Et il en voulait à Sakura pour lui avoir monté la tête inutilement. Il essayait de se calmer en se disant que ce qui était fait, était fait et que dès qu'il verrait la jeune fille, il l'inviterait comme il se devait.

Le lendemain, Shikamaru dû partir avec son père, chercher certaines décorations pour la devanture de leur maison. Sa mère tenait à que tout soit parfait pour le jour J. Donc les deux hommes de la maison devaient s'y plier et donner un coup de main.

- Mendosukee ! Pourquoi elle tient tant à fêter cet évènement ?

- Parce que pour elle, c'est une date importante, c'est ce jour là que j'ai demandé ta mère en mariage, et puis pour les villageois, c'est une façon comme une autre de célébrer cette terre et les habitants qui vivent ici.

- Et pendant ce temps là c'est à nous de devoir chercher tout ce qu'il faut pour les décorations.

Shikato regarda ennuyé son fils qui une fois de plus était en train de râler.

- Pour une fois, profite des festivités et arrête de ronchonner. Je suis même certain que cette année encore, tu n'as demandé à personne de t'accompagner.

Shikamaru se mit à rougir.

- Pourquoi faire ? De toute façon on va tous se retrouver là bas alors quel intérêt ?

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dire qu'il se dégonflait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Ino, sinon il se ferait encore traiter de femmelette par son père. La vie était vraiment galère parfois. Sur le chemin du retour il vit au loin Ino avec un garçon. Pas n'importe quel garçon, Tama, celui qui avait fait du gringue à la jolie blonde il y a quelques temps déjà.

« Mais quel boulet ce type, pourquoi il ne la laisse pas un peu tranquille à la fin ? »

Puis soudain il vit La kunoichi s'approcher de Tama et déposa une légère bise sur la joue du garçon. Shikamaru se renfrogna un peu plus et continua son chemin accompagné de son père, sans plus rien dire.

« Alors c'était à ce garçon qu'elle pensait quand elle parlait d'inviter quelqu'un ? Je pensais qu'elle avait lâché l'affaire avec lui, mais je vois que non. Bah si elle veut sortir avec c'est son problème, pas le mien, je l'ai assez prévenu comme ça…»

Le jeune homme avait beau essayé de se convaincre qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être plus grognon que d'habitude. Il passa le reste de la journée à aider sa mère pour tout décorer. La fête avait lieu le lendemain et toute la ville commençait enfin à prendre forme.

Le lendemain matin, Shikamaru s'extirpa difficilement du lit. Il avait très mal dormi et si il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, c'était de ne pas avoir son quota de sommeil.

Les festivités dans le village commenceraient dans le début d'après-midi donc il avait le temps de se préparer. En descendant dans la cuisine, il découvrit ses parents en pleine séance de bécotage. Il soupira un coup, ce qui eut pour effet de séparer ses parents. Pourquoi c'est toujours quand on n'avait pas le moral que les autres doivent montrer à quel point ils sont heureux ?

- Bonjour mon chéri, comment vas-tu ce matin ? Installes toi à table, le petit déjeuner va être servi.

Shika s'installa et profita du fait que sa mère soit de bonne humeur pour une fois. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il avait la paix avec elle.

Le petit déjeuner fut relativement calme. Même si son père lui jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil comme si il essayait de lire en lui. Son père ne disait jamais grand chose mais quand il s'y mettait, il valait mieux s'en méfier, il savait se montrer vraiment perspicace. Sa mère partit faire la vaisselle dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Shikamaru ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis hier.

Il savait que son père, contrairement aux apparences était très observateur et qu'il prenait son rôle de père très au sérieux. Donc il valait mieux éviter de lui mentir, car il le saurait et surtout il perdrait un peu de la confiance que son père lui porte. Il valait mieux pour lui, dire la vérité à son père.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais…Un abruti tourne autour d'Ino et elle n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il ne fait que se servir d'elle. D'ailleurs je crois qu'elle l'a invité au bal.

Son père prit son temps et répondit.

- Je vois. Tu lui as parlé de tes craintes ?

- Ouais mais c'est une vraie bourrique. Elle ne veut rien comprendre. J'ai beau l'a prévenir…Rhaaaaaaa ce qu'elle peut m'énerver.

Shikato se mit à sourire.

- Laisse la faire, elle-même, ses propres décisions, je crois qu'elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait. Sinon tu aurais pu aussi l'inviter…

Shikamaru rougit et marmonna des paroles indistinctes entre ses dents.

- Bon je dois y aller, Choji m'attend.

Shikamaru se leva et quitta la maison.

La mère du jeune homme revint dans le salon et vit son mari sourire rêveusement.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ?

Shikato releva la tête puis se leva et enlaça sa femme.

- Je crois que notre fils est en train de devenir un homme.

La femme parut surprise et interrogea du regard son mari.

- Il est amoureux de la jeune Ino. La fille de mon meilleur ami.

La brune se mit à rire.

- Et bien nous ne sommes pas sortit de l'auberge, si il est aussi doué que toi pour séduire une fille.

L'homme prit un faux air vexé.

- Eh, je ne te permets pas ! Mais je dois reconnaître que si tu ne m'avais pas un peu secoué. Je ne suis pas sur que j'aurai eu assez de courage pour te demander de sortir avec moi.

- Oh heureusement que tu m'as quand même ! Bon j'ai envie d'aller faire un tour voir ce qui s'y passe, on y va ?

Shikato soupira et sourit à sa femme avant de sortir.

Dans les rues de la ville, un jeune garçon se promenait les mains dans les poches à ressasser les paroles de son père. Il avait vraiment envie qu'Ino soit près de lui mais, elle avait déjà demander à un autre de l'accompagner. Il savait qu'il aurait se décider avant mais son foutu orgueil l'avait bloqué. Finalement il passa la journée avec Choji. Il vit passer dans la foule Sakura qui poursuivait Sasuke et qui elle-même était poursuivie par Naruto. Cela fit sourire les deux comparses.

- Ils sont fous ces trois là. Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas comme ça.

Choji répondit calmement.

- Non nous ne sommes pas comme ça…Mais toi et Ino vous jouez tous les deux aussi au jeu du chat et de la souris. Il serait peu être temps que tu te décides à lui parler.

- Oh ça va, je le sais bien mais qu'est ce que tu veux ? Il y a toujours un garçon qui lui tourne autour quand je veux m'en approcher…Quand ce n'est pas Sasuke, c'est Sai et quand ce n'est pas lui c'est Tama et ainsi de suite….

- Je crois surtout que tu te cherches des excuses pour ne pas avouer tes sentiments pour elle. As-tu au moins essayer de l'inviter pour le bal de ce soir ?

- Elle avait déjà demander à Tama…Rhaaa je perds mon temps avec cette fille ! Elle est compliquée, têtue, frivole, adore donner des ordres….

- Mais elle est jolie et sait se montrer gentille quand elle le veut.

Shikamaru resta un instant pensif en imaginant Ino en train de lui sourire.

- Mouais, peu être bien.

- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable Shikamaru.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à retrouver les copains à participer à des activités, voir les spectacles ambulants et les saltimbanques. Les garçons s'amusèrent bien. Pour une fois qu'il n'y avait ni menaces, ni missions à réaliser, juste le simple plaisir de se détendre avec des amis. C'était vraiment appréciable de savoir tout mettre de côté, ne serait ce que pour une journée.

La soirée arriva tout doucement, et petit à petit, les habitants se dirigèrent vers le centre du village ou l'on pouvait entendre de la musique. Choji se dirigea dans la direction de la piste quand il vit son meilleur ami prendre un tout autre chemin.

- Tu es vraiment sur de ne pas vouloir venir ? Demanda Choji.

- Certain, mais je passerai peu être tout à l'heure pour faire un tour, mais pour le moment je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Répondit Shikamaru. Bon si tu me cherches tu sais ou me trouver de toute manière.

Choji regarda son meilleur ami partir vers son endroit préféré pour être seul, certainement pour ne pas voir Ino avec un autre. Ca le désolait de voir ses deux compagnons être aussi aveugles mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il savait qu'il ne fallait jamais se mêler des histoires de cœur sinon ça finissait régulièrement en drame. Il renonça a forcer son ami à venir et partit pour la fête.

De son côté Shika était comme souvent dans la petite clairière ou il avait la paix. Quand la nuit commençait à tomber, il pouvait observé les étoiles s'illuminer les unes après les autres dans le ciel. Mais pour une fois ce n'était pas vraiment possible, les lumières fortes de la ville éclairaient le ciel assombrit. Un halo de lumière couvrait le dessus des arbres qui étaient dans la direction de Konoha. La musique, bien que très sourde, lui parvenait. Il s'installa contre un arbre et se laissa à rêvasser.

Il se mit à penser à pleins de choses. Sa vie en générale, son métier de ninja qui était souvent prenant, ses amis, Choji en particulier, sa famille avec qui, malgré certains désaccords, il s'entendait plutôt bien, Ses parties de go avec son sensei. La musique qui lui rappelait qu'une jeune fille blonde était en train de s'amuser avec un abruti…

« Aie, ça ne va plus bien, chez moi. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à çà. »

Finalement, au bout d'une heure, il se leva en soupirant et se dirigea vers la fête du village, comme il l'avait promis à son ami. Cela ne l'enchantait pas mais bon, une promesse est une promesse…

Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la source de bruits et d'agitations. Il voyait certains ninjas revenir pas de la fête, pas vraiment clairs.

« Quelle bande d'imbéciles, quelle idée de boire autant de sake ! Tsss et ça se dit ninja.»

Il allait continuer quand dans une rue adjacente il entendit des murmures bizarres…mouais personnellement il aurait plus penser à des gloussements.

- Non arrêête ! Je ne veux pas ! Non je t'ai dit. Dit la voix féminine en gloussant.

- Allez bébé, laisses toi faire, tu verras c'est très agréable. Dit le jeune homme en insistant.

- Je crois.., je crois que je ne suis pas très bien là. Répondit la jeune fille, d'un air plus sérieux.

Il voyait mal dans la pénombre, mais il pu distinguer un jeune couple. Le garçon plaquant la jeune fille contre le mur et se mettant à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il allait se détourner de ce spectacle qui ne le regardait pas quand il reconnu, la jeune fille. C'était Ino qui se faisait emmerder par ce gigolo de première. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du couple. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Tama et le fit se retourner.

- Tu ne comprends pas ou quoi ? La jeune fille vient de te demander de la lâcher.

- Quoi ? demanda le garçon surprit d'être déranger. Mais en quoi ça te regarde ? Répondit Tama qui faisait maintenant face à celui Shikamaru. On s'amusait, je crois que tu peux t'en aller maintenant.

Il se vantait et essayait de se débarrasser de Shikamaru quand il entendit un malheureux bruit dans son dos. Ino n'avait pas mentit, elle se sentait vraiment mal. Le sol tremblait et tournait trop pour elle, elle n'était pas habituée à l'alcool et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

- Ah, non mais t'es dégueu comme fille ! Tu aurais pu être malade ailleurs ! Je n'ai plus qu'à aller me laver par ta faute.

Shikamaru se retint de rire devant cette situation. Tama avait eu ce qu'il méritait. Il voulait profiter d'Ino soule et finalement cela lui était retomber dessus…Enfin, façon de parler évidemment. Il regarda, l'imbécile partir et s'approcha de la kunoichi.

- Ino ? Ca va mieux ?

La jolie blonde repoussa de la main Shikamaru.

- Oh ça va toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici d'abord ? Je croyais que tu ne devais pas venir ? Dégage d'ici, c'est vraiment dégoûtant ici.

Shikamaru, garda une certaine distance avec Ino qui essayait de retrouver ses esprits.

- Imbécile. Pourtant tu sais bien que tu ne tiens pas très bien l'alcool. Pourquoi tu as bu autant ?

- Ah c'est vrai, j'oubliais à qui je parlais ! Monsieur qui sait tout sur tout et qui est surtout coincé comme garçon. Si j'ai envie de boire, je bois. Et puis d'ailleurs c'est de ta faute si je bois autant.

Shikamaru parut surpris.

- Ce n'est quand même pas moi qui t'ai tendu le verre. Dit-il en l'aidant à se maintenir droite. Il l'aida à s'installer sur le banc public le plus proche et partit chercher au puit, un peu d'eau. Il revint et lui tendit son mouchoir humide.

- Tiens, au moins tu pourras t'essuyer un peu le visage. Tu te sentiras mieux après.

Elle le prit, un peu honteuse et s'épongea le visage.

- Maintenant, tu vas peu être me dire pourquoi c'est de ma faute si tu as bu autant à cette soirée. Demanda calmement le garçon.

Ino, n'osait plus rien dire. Elle se sentait soudain ridicule et très gênée. Son compagnon l'avait découvert dans une drôle de posture et pour ne pas arranger la situation, elle mettait la responsabilité de cet incident sur le dos.

- Ino ?

La kunoichi se mit a rougir puis dans un éclat de voix se mit à répondre.

- Oui c'est de ta faute. Tu ne voulais pas venir à cette fête. Monsieur est trop bien pour ce genre de festivité, il ne voudrait certainement pas qu'on l'y entraîne de force. Ca serait trop « Galère » comme tu dis si bien.

Shikamaru fut surpris de ce que pouvait dire Ino.

- Wow, wow ! Reprenons les choses calmement. Quel est le rapport entre le fait que je ne vienne pas et le fait que tu te mettes à boire comme une pochtronne et à te faire tripoter par un pervers ?

- Le rapport est, que tu n'aurais jamais voulu venir à cette fête avec moi. J'ai bien essayé de te le demander mais tu m'as dit toi-même que tu ne viendrais pas. Alors j'ai demandé à Tama de m'accompagner, mais il se trouve que c'est un abruti et pour oublier que ce qu'il me disait m'ennuyais au plus au point, je me suis mise à boire plus que de raison. Voila t'es content ? Tu es satisfait de toi ? Cria presque la jeune blonde, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un.

Shikamaru se sentit un peu bête, mais aussi heureux.

- Non je ne suis pas content que tu es bu, ni que tu es demandé à l'autre imbécile d'y aller avec toi. Tu es vraiment une tête de linotte. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas posé la question directement ? J'aurai été content que tu veuilles bien de moi comme cavalier.

Ino se calma un peu.

- Idiot, c'était avant, qu'il fallait me dire tout çà. Maintenant la fête ne va plus tarder à se terminer et je n'ai même pas pu danser une seule fois.

-Il reste un peu de temps, je crois que si on se dépêche on pourra au moins assister à la dernière danse. Du moins si tu veux bien de moi comme cavalier.

Ino lui sourit.

- Bien sûr que je veux.

Il se leva et tendit la main à sa cavalière, puis prit un chemin sur le côté.

- Mais ou est ce que tu nous emmènes ? Ce n'est pas par là la fête.

Shikamaru continua d'avancer.

- Tu verras bien, mais il ne faut pas traîner. Tu me fais confiance ?

Ino le suivit, intriguée mais ne dit rien. Finalement ils atterrirent dans la clairière que le jeune homme avait quitté quelques instants auparavant pour aller à la fête.

- Mais c'est là ou je viens toujours te chercher quand tu t'enfuis pour aller te reposer.

- On peut voir ça comme ça. Au moins ici, on ne sera pas ennuyé et puis écoute. On entend la musique de la fête. Shika se plaça devant elle, un peu gêné et lui tendit la main. Tu veux bien danser avec moi ?

Pour toute réponse, Ino prit la main de son cavalier et suivit les pas de celui-ci en rythme avec la musique.

« Heureusement que c'est quelque chose de lent, pour danser c'est beaucoup plus pratique et moins prise de tête. Au moins comme ça elle ne pourra pas trop remarquer à quel point, je peux être mauvais danseur… »Pensa le génie.

Pendant un certain temps ils restèrent à danser à deux, à tournoyer lentement, lui, les mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Elle, les mains posées sur les épaules de Shikamaru. Ils ne firent plus attention au temps. Aucune parole ne fut échangée et malgré le fait que la musique se soit tût, ils restaient, l'un comme l'autre dans leur petit cocon.

Pour une fois Ino, n'était pas une fille galère et Shikamaru n'était pas un vieux paresseux. Au bout d'un moment, Ils finirent par se séparer en souriant.

- C'était vraiment sympa, je suis heureuse que tu aies bien voulu rester avec moi, même si je fais parfois d'énormes bêtises.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et mû par une impulsion, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Ce qui fit rougir violemment, les deux jeunes gens.

- J'espère qu'il y aura d'autres rendez vous. Mais la prochaine fois que tu veux m'inviter quelque part…Ne tourne pas autour du pot et demande moi…Ca évitera certains désastres. Dit-il en souriant un peu moqueusement.

- Donc tu serais capable d'avoir d'autres rendez vous, avec une fille comme moi ?

- Hum, oui je suis près à prendre le risque, je suis près à souffrir pour la bonne cause.

- Ts baka !

Shikamaru sourit un peu plus.

- Oui moi aussi je tiens à toi.

Owari !

Voila ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ?J'espère que cela vous a quand même plu c'est quand même le but des fanfics lol

Gros bisous a tous ceux qui me lisent !


End file.
